


Memories

by KanaWooby



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaWooby/pseuds/KanaWooby
Summary: Kanan is leaving town and taking the rest of her memories with her.





	Memories

Today was definitely a painful day for Kanan, she had just boarded a train to leave Uchiura to pursue her future studies and career elsewhere. Although she was missing all of Aqours dearly, as they had become a second family to her, there was one person on her mind more than the rest. It was none other than the blonde haired Mari Ohara.

Telling her that she was leaving was one of the most painful things she had done, especially as she knew that Mari would feel exactly like she had when Mari left to pursue her studies abroad a few years ago. That moment was permanently etched into her memory and kept replaying in her mind ever since it happened

_Mari had been signalled by Kanan to go down to the docks again and was not ready for the news she was about to receive._

_"Y-you're leaving!?" Mari shrieked, clutching her body where her heart was as it fiercely pounded. Kanan couldn't even turn around to face the girl she loved, she just looked down at the waves crashing against the docks, as gentle tears started to form in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Mari...."_

_Before anyone else could reply Mari charged towards Kanan and enveloped her in a hug and started sobbing her heart out. Kanan jumped a little at the sudden embrace._

_"...Mari..." She calmly said, drying her eyes. She freed herself from the blondes grasp and turned around to face her crush. Seeing Mari in such an upset state brought back the memories of that night before they joined Aqours._

_Kanan then gave Mari the largest hug she could muster and started crying along with her. "Y-you know..I'll miss all of Aqours so much..but....I think I'll miss you most of all...."_

_Before Mari could reply, Kanan cupped Mari's cheeks gently and planted her firm lips against Mari's, forming a kiss. It was not an angry kiss, it was a kiss filled with love and passion. Years of hidden feelings bursting out of the two teenagers._

The memory brought a tear to Kanan's eyes as she sat alone on the moving train, gazing out of the window at the moving scenery. "....Mari...." As the scenery changed Kanan started to reminisce on all of the greatest memories she had of her and Mari.

_"Kanan!" The bluenette was greeted by a pair of arms wrapped around her chest and a face snuggled up to her breasts._

_"I missed you!" Kanan looked down and saw Mari looking back at her, her face beaming with joy. A blush crept up Kanan's face due to the position she was in. "I was only gone for a few days Mari." Kanan laughed, gently stroking her crushes blonde locks. "A few days too long! Promise me we'll never be apart again!" Kanan couldn't help but smile "I promise."_

However their promise had been broken when Mari left to study abroad back in their first year at Uranohoshi. After that event Kanan had become cold to Mari as she didn't want to hold her friend back. As painful as it was for Mari to see how Kanan now treated her, it hurt Kanan a whole lot more. She only wanted to help her golden-eyed friend, just as Mari had so often helped her.

_The familiar doorbell noise echoed through Kanan's house, causing her to groggily get out of her bed and journey to the front door, where she was greeted by Mari, who looked as if she had ran the whole way._

_"M-Mari?" Kanan croaked, her voice was damaged due to her being ill. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?!" Mari shouted, pulling the bluenette into a hug. "I-I'm fine M-Mari....really..." after she spoke, she ended up coughing violently and collapsing to the ground, covering her mouth._

_"Silly Kanan! You are not okay! So today I have come to nurse you back to health! Now lets journey back to bed!" With that Mari used all her energy to lift Kanan up and support her back to her feet, guiding her back up the stairs to her room._

_Mari helped Kanan lay down on her bed and covered her with the duvet. It didn't take long before soft snores filled the air, signalling that Kanan had fallen asleep. Mari gazed longingly at the sleeping diver in front of her and pushed a few stray strands of blue hair out of the divers face, also feeling the intense heat and sweat coming from her forehead._

_"Oh my Kanan...you're burning up!" Mari whispered, before getting to retrieve a cloth and some cold water. She wet the cloth and gently wiped Kanan's forehead, causing the blue haired girl to stir a bit before lying still again._

_Mari held the cloth to Kanan's forehead and decided to lay down beside her, with one arm wrapped around the divers body. "Sweet dreams Kanan" The golden eyed girl whispered, before closing her own eyes and cuddling up to the ill sleeping beauty._

Suddenly her nostrils picked up a faint scent of coffee, breaking her out of her thoughts, coffee was Mari's favourite, along with lemons of course. Kanan looked towards the scent "Mari?" She called out but was disappointed to see that it was only a woman pushing a food cart along the train.

As the scent faded away, her mind flashed back to another time when she could no longer smell Mari's scent, even when she was so close. The day Kanan endangered but also saved her friend's life.

_Kanan had driven her and Mari out to sea to do some diving together. She had just finished putting the last of the diving gear on the blonde._

_"There we go, perfect!" Younger Kanan said, beaming a large smile at her crush._

_Younger Mari smiled back, however a hint of worry displayed in her featured. "Don't worry you can do it!" Kanan cheered Mari on as she walked to the edge of the boat. She took a deep breath and did the best dive she could muster._

_The air filled with the loud sound of splashing water and the lingering scent of lemons and coffee started to disappear. But what she didn't notice was Mari's mask becoming loose and falling off from the impact of the splash._

_Kanan was so proud of Mari for being so brave, however she was a little disappointed as she did actually want to hold onto Mari and jump in together, not that she would openly admit to this. Suddenly the scent of lemons and coffee stopped hitting Kanan's nostrils and the waters became calm. The blue-haired girl grew scared as Mari hadn't come back up to the surface._

_"Mari!?" She called out her name but received no reply. Suddenly the familiar sight of Mari's mask came into Kanan's vision and it laid on the top of the sea."Oh no...."_

_Kanan quickly dived into the water and went looking for Mari. Her eyes kept frantically scanning around the ocean for any sign of the blonde, but she could only see the same blue colour surrounding her._

_She refused to give up and swam deeper and deeper into the ocean. She slowly started to see a bit of blonde coming into vision so she swam faster. She eventually was able to make out the figure of a blonde girl...Mari._

_She was slowly sinking, her eyes closed and no movement coming from her at all. Kanan quickly swam with all her energy, grabbed onto Mari as tightly as possible and quickly kicked her legs up as fast as she had ever done before. A few seconds later she made it above the water, breathing heavily with Mari lying in her arms._

_Kanan gently laid Mari down on the floor of the boat. "Mari!?" She kept shouting her name but received no reply. Her violet eyes were now brimming with tears at the sight of the girl she loved being unresponsive. Kanan pushed against Mari's chest, focusing all her remaining energy_ _into performing CPR._

_"Come on Mari! Breathe! Please breathe!" After a few attempts Mari's pulse started to come back. Kanan was greeted by coughing and a splash of water hitting her face coming from Mari's mouth. The blonde haired girls eyes flew open and she began violently coughing and hacking, trying to regain her breath._

_"Oh my god Mari! You're alive!" The blonde was suddenly enveloped in the arms of her diver friend. "K-Kanan....you saved me...."_

Even til this day Kanan still blamed herself for that incident. She didn't take Mari diving after that for fear of losing her crush to something she liked...the sea. It took a little while before Kanan, herself, was able to dive again after beginning to distrust the ocean for nearly claiming the life of the girl she loved. And she only ended up diving again because of Mari pushing her to do so.

_"Come on Kanan! Please! You can do it!"_

_Mari stood on the docks, where Kanan and her often met together. She was encouraging her bluenette friend to go diving again, after she had lost her passion to do so. Kanan just stood at the edge in her swimsuit, not moving a muscle, afraid to meet her old ally again._

_"Come on Kanan, do I have to push you!?" Before Kanan could reply she felt a hand touch her back and shove her forward. She fell into the sea, causing a large splash._

_A few seconds later her head bobbed above the sea, followed by loud coughing and spluttering. "Mari!" She shouted, still coughing and spluttering. "It's joke!~" The diver rolled her eyes at the sound of her friends catchphrase but couldn't help let out a small giggle._

_"You're a real handful aren't you?" Kanan said, after she had regained her breath._

_Mari just chuckled and and signalled for Kanan to start diving. The bluenette turned around, swam away a little before disappearing under the water. "That's my diver..." Mari sighed, happy that she had helped her friend go back to doing what she loved._

  
Suddenly a voice broke her out of her thoughts, it was the conductor announcing her stop. She grabbed her bags and took one last look out of the window as her imaginary image of Mari slowly disappeared.

She turned away and walked to the train door. As it opened she took a deep breath and stepped onto the train platform.

_'I'm here. Ready to start the next phase of my life. Unfortunately without the girl I love'_

It was as if she could still vividly hear the sweet voice of the blonde.

"Kanan!" But it couldn't be real........could it!?

Suddenly in front of Kanan stood the familiar figure of a blonde-haired girl. It was Mari!

Kanan stood thunderstruck by the fact the girl she loved had come all this way to see her. "M-Mari....?!" Was all that Kanan could get out.

Before anything else could happen Mari rushed over to Kanan, tears forming in her golden eyes, and wrapped her arms tightly around Kanan, nuzzling her head into Kanan's breasts just as she used to do, desperately inhaling all the scent she could from the diver to prove to herself that they were reunited again. Secretly Kanan had always enjoyed it when Mari did this.

Kanan's eyes started to tear up and she looked down at her adorable blonde friend, who was holding onto her for dear life. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and breathed in the scent of coffee and lemons that always surrounded Mari, they were her favourite food and drink after all.

"You I-idiot Kanan....y-you kiss me and then you just leave me...before I had the chance to say....I love you too...."

Kanan let out a little gasp at what she heard. The girl she had secretly loved for so long actually loved her back, even after she was so cold to her! After it registered in her brain she began sobbing loudly. "I-I'm sorry Mari.....I'm so glad you are here....I was missing you so much...."

"No tears, you big baby!" Mari mused, giggling slightly and tightening her grip on the diver. Kanan couldn't help but chuckle along with her. 

Mari wasn't going to let Kanan go again and Kanan definitely was not planning on going anywhere anytime soon...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Party Train Gays 


End file.
